degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Eli-Adam Friendship
The friendship between Adam Torres and Eli Goldsworthy was known as Adeli '('Ad'am/'Eli). The two met in I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (1), and soon become friends after helping Sav steal his father's car and driving to the Dead Hand concert. Their friendship, along with Clare, was commonly referred to as "The Misfits" by certain fans. Friendship History Overview The friendship between Adam and Eli started in Season 10 while both boys were trying to win concert tickets, and ended up going to the show together. Eli, along with Clare Edwards was one of the first to know that Adam was transgender. The pair got along very well and shared many of the same interests. The only disagreement Season 10 In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (1), Eli is one of the contestants that trying to win backstage passes to the Dead Hand concert from Sav Bhandari. He is using dirty tactics to win, including deliberately not wearing deodorant to disgust Bianca and torturing Wesley by pouring water until he runs to the bathroom. Eli agrees to split the tickets with Adam when they are the last two left. When Adam breaks Sav's taillight accidentally, Eli returns one of the tickets he won to Sav so he can pay for a new one, as well as offering to fix it himself. Eli repairs the taillight flawlessly, impressing Sav. Sav thanks Eli and says that he, Eli and Adam should hang out sometime, Eli agrees. In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (2), Sav, Eli, and Adam gather near the J.T. Yorke Memorial to think of ideas on how to keep Sav's parents busy while they are at the concert. Later while Sav's parents are at the show, Sav, Eli, and Adam take the car and go to the concert. Once they get there, Adam and Eli admit that they'd never take a chance to steal their parent's car to go to a concert. Eli, Adam and Sav arrive at the Dead Hand concert, backstage with passes. They stay for the concert and encore. They also give a ride to a drunk Bianca DeSousa whom they found at the concert. On their way home, Eli mentions that they'll never make it home in time, and is present when they are pulled over. At school the next day, Sav meets up with Adam and Eli in the hallway, and Eli asks him how long he is grounded. He agrees that being honest with Sav's parents is the best policy for a while. In Try Honesty (1), Fitz is slamming Adam into a locker, and Eli intervenes. The fight is broken up, but it is clear that Fitz will now be targeting them. Later at The Dot, Eli finds Fitz and asks if he would accept a fake I.D., which Eli will make for him, in exchange for leaving he and Adam alone. Adam seems disappointed, but Eli assures him he has a plan. The next day, Adam finds Eli scanning the Most Wanted List to see who best resembles Fitz. He then prints the picture, name and information of an arsonist onto Fitz's fake I.D. He also becomes friends with Clare Edwards in this episode. In Try Honesty (2), Eli gives Fitz the fake I.D., and he assures Eli that as long as it works, he won't bother them. Later, Fitz greets Eli with a friendly punch on the arm in the hallway. Clare seems pleased that Eli has made peace with Fitz, but he claims that he's going to finish what Fitz started, worrying her. Clare asks Adam about it, but Adam does not divulge her anything. Adam only asks that she stay out of it, because Eli has a 'big surprise' in store for Fitz. The next day, Eli waits for Fitz to finish buying cigarettes and calls the police, reporting a fight and hangs up. He then goes up to Fitz and instigates a fight. Fitz punches Eli several times and Eli, trying to prolong the fight, throws several trash cans between the two of them. They both hear sirens and Fitz tries to run, but Eli grabs his leg to stop him. The police arrive and make them stand against the wall while they search them. The officers takes their wallets to check their IDs, and take Fitz into custody when they recognize him from the Most Wanted List. As they begin to pull out of the ally, Eli gives Fitz a dark smirk. Eli arrives back at school, running into a worried Clare. Clare touches Eli's chin, noticing his split lip, and asks him what happened. He explains the fight and Fitz's arrest. Clare, shocked and disappointed, starts to walk away. Eli reassures her that when the police figure out he and Fitz aren't who their fake ID's say they are, then they'll be released. Seeing that Clare is still uncertain, Eli promises her that the worst that will happen to him is that he'll get busted for fake ID possession and that he might have to go to court. She is still angry when Fitz appears behind them, sarcastically commending Eli on his 'nice trick' before bumping past him. Eli seems pleased, but Clare is still skeptical. In My Body Is A Cage (1), Eli is talking to Adam about his remedial gym class. Adam begins talking about the cute girls in his class when he notices Eli staring at someone behind him. Clare comes up and immediately begins critiquing the short story that Eli gave her to edit, saying she dislikes his character 'Clara Edwin' (a character he obviously based on her) because she is a 'floozy.' Once she leaves, Adam tells Eli that their flirting nauseates him, and Eli replies that he enjoys it. Adam tells Eli that he thinks Bianca, who is in his gym class, is hot, but Eli warns him about her. Later, after Adam's incident with the tampons, Adam finds Eli and Clare outside talking about it. When Adam begins to explain, Eli says he doesn't have to, but Adam decides to tell them that he is an FTM transgender. Though Clare is obviously shocked and Eli seems confused, he accepts it immediately and assures Adam that nothing will change. In My Body Is A Cage (2), Adam, who must now be escorted through the halls by a teacher, sneaks away long enough to find Eli and Clare. He informs them that he's going to have to change back to "Gracie" during his grandmother's visit. Eli assures Adam that his family will accept him in time. Later, Eli is present when Adam decides to burn all of his leftover 'Gracie' belongings. In Still Fighting It (1), Eli, Clare, and Adam are doing an English video project for a modern Romeo and Juliet, which Eli apparently picked. Clare, who will be playing Juliet, asks the two boys which one of them will be Romeo, and Eli hastily volunteers. Eli coyly suggests they change the scene so that it takes Romeo longer to die so that they can have a 'final kiss.' While acting out the scene, Eli pauses and stares at Clare before sweetly kissing her. Clare asks Eli if they should reshoot that scene, hinting she wants to kiss him again. Eli looks over at Adam, who is getting annoyed, and he smiles and says he thinks they got all the footage they need. The next day in English, Clare is beaming, and happily tells Adam that she believes that her and Eli took that 'next step' they needed. When Eli begins giving Clare the cold shoulder, Adam asks Clare what and they both look at Eli, confused. In Still Fighting It (2), Eli has been ditching class and avoiding Clare. When Adam comes up to him and says that he should tell Clare what's going on with him, Eli says that "she doesn't need to know". Adam mentions, exaggerating, that Clare is "dying", which makes Eli glare at Adam. Eli is aware of how mean he is being to her, but softly adds, "When I'm with her, all I can think about is getting her to kiss me." Adam is insistent, but Eli firmly says that it is for Clare's benefit that he is ignoring her. Later, Clare shows up at Eli's doorstep after getting his address from Adam (Eli seems aware of this, muttering "Dammit, Adam") and sadly states that if he can't at least tell her why he doesn't like her, then she can't be around him. He refuses to tell her, and Clare, hurting. He offered Clare a ride in Morty with him, and he told Clare about the place where he killed his girlfriend. The next day, he is seen with Clare, Adam, and Ms. Dawes with their video assignment, with the kissing, and he liked Clare's idea about giving him some time. In Purple Pills (1), Adam makes plans with Eli at The Dot to hangout for a guys' night. Fitz comes in and starts to tease them, but Eli only glares at him and he soon leaves. Eli tells Adam that he can't hang out because he has to stay home and study, upsetting him. The next day, the day guys' night was supposed to happen, he goes to The Dot and sees Eli and Clare hanging out. Adam is hurt, but Eli tries to explain that he really wanted to see Clare and didn't want to make Adam feel left out by telling him the truth. At school the next day Adam ignores Eli and Clare in the cafeteria, sitting with Fitz instead. Adam is confused by how friendly Fitz is being to him, but does not question it. They eat lunch and mock Eli, which Eli overhears. At The dot after school, Eli apologizes for bailing on their plans. Adam says it's okay and tells him about another fight that's coming on but Eli tells him he has plans with Clare but that he can call him later. Adam gets mad and says he doesn't want Eli's pity. Eli tells him to not be such a girl and Adam shoots him an outraged look. Eli tries to amend his statement, but Adam is furious. Eli tells Adam Fitz isn't a real friend but Adam just calls him jealous and paranoid. Eli smirks and says "I do pity you. You're making a huge mistake," and walks away. In Purple Pills (2), Eli is seen catching up with Adam in the hallway, who is about to confront Fitz. Eli is oblivious to this until he sees him walking toward Fitz angrily and punches him in the stomach. He tries to intervene, but Adam pushes him away, saying "I can fight my own battles." Fitz then announces he's going to fight Adam after school, which Adam accepts. Afterwords, Eli and Clare try talking sense into Adam, who is using the punching bag in the weight room. Adam refuses to listen, and walks out. Eli is silent and Clare says, "What, for once you have no sneaky plan up your sleeve?" to which Eli replies by giving her a disappointed look and walks out. Later, Eli meets up with Adam near a school bus and says he's going to stand up to Fitz with him. Soon after, Fitz comes out of the school and Adam starts pushing him right away. Fitz refuses to hit Adam so he punches Eli instead. After the school is evacuated due to Clare's stink bomb, the fight dissipates and Eli and Adam leave the scene to avoid more trouble. In All Falls Down (1), Adam is seen possibly studying with Clare against lockers, and when she tells him the news for her new date for Vegas Night, he replies "How can you date that bastard!" Clare fills him in on its only one date to a school dance. Adam asks her what Eli reaction was when she told him, surprised once figuring out she hadn't told him yet. Adam is there when Clare, quite nervously tries to hint to Eli about there now-changed plans. Adam, decides to help Clare out and spills to Eli that Clare is attending Vegas Night with Fitz. When Clare flips out, he only replies with, "Its better to rip the bandage off!", and then leaves Eli and Clare to sort it out. In All Falls Down (2), Adam is then seen glancing over at Fitz throwing up because of what Eli slipped into his drink. When Clare is frantically looking for Eli, she pulls Adam aside, where he greets her with "What's up, Brutus?" She then informs him that Fitz has a knife. Adam looks shocked, asking if he'll use it. Clare tells Adam to find Simpson and tell him, while she hunts for Eli. In Halo (1), Clare and Eli are holding hands, before Adam teases them, which causes them to let go of each other's hand. They laugh about it, and Eli asks Adam about his current love interest, Fiona Coyne. Eli and Clare later take Adam to their secret romantic hideout. Eli jokes about deflowering Clare in the spot where Adam was standing, which Clare quickly denies. Adam comes up with the idea of throwing a party to cheer Fiona up in their hideout, but Eli is hesitant about the idea. In Halo (2), Eli helps Clare and Adam set up for the party in the abandoned church grounds for the party. Eli attends the party and is amazed at how many people show up. His viewpoint changes, and now believes that they possibly could be the "party-throwing types". He questions Adam about when Fiona would be arriving, and Adam leaves to go to Fiona's condo and check. In When Love Takes Over, Eli is first seen talking to Adam about finding a leading lady for the play are putting on. Adam thinks they won't find anyone and Eli says they will find the perfect girl for him and points out Fiona before leaving her and Adam to talk. Eli teases Adam while Fiona auditions and encourages him to go for it with her. After Fiona tells Adam she wants to pretend the kiss between them never happened, he goes to Eli for advice. Eli tells him that maybe Fiona's drinking enabled her to show feelings that she would otherwise be scared to. The next day, Adam tells Clare and Eli about his make out session with Fiona to which Eli gives him a high five. Eli is happy for his friend until he finds out Fiona was drinking again. Adam gets defensive and Clare invites him and Fiona to join her and Eli for a lovers lunch in the Cafe. At first, it seems like Fiona has stood Adam up but then she comes and is clearly out of it. Eli warns Adam to get her out of there because she is wasted. Eli and Clare find Adam and try to comfort him and Adam admits he wants what they have. Eli tells him he'll eventually get it. Adam is down because Fiona said she didn't want to see him after he tricked her in to going to an intervention, so Eli and Clare try to comfort him again. In Jesus, Etc. (1), Clare and Adam are talking at The Dot and Clare tells Adam how Eli gets protective and she can't breathe but says he is worth it. In Drop the World (1), Eli pulls Adam to the side while Adam is about to go into class and asks him for advice about his and Clare's relationship. Adam tells Eli not to worry and then goes to class. In Drop the World (2), Adam is seen sitting with Eli in class and asks him why he's not sitting next to Clare. Eli informs him that he is giving Clare space and Adam tells Eli that he didn't think the word "space" was in his vocabulary. Season 11 In LoveGame, Adam enters first period classroom with Clare. The two go to the teacher's desk to collect their binders. Adam takes one for him and hands one to Clare, but she is lost in thought and the binder falls to the ground. They both bend over to pick it up; Adam asks Clare what's wrong with her, and she starts rambling about Eli. She tries to get Adam to tell her what's the matter with Eli and wether they will be at "Above The Dot" that night. All Adam tells her is that he thinks they will be there...possibly. That evening Adam hangs out at "Above The Dot" playing Billiards with Eli. Jake Martin joins the two after Clare introduces him to Eli. Adam later looks on in concern when Clare screams at Eli at Above The Dot. In Cry Me A River (1), Adam and Eli are sitting in the MI lab waiting for Dave to arrive. Adam explains to Eli that all he wanted was Dave to see him as a guy, and that he was interested at how to stand at the urinal because he bought a stand-to-pee (STP) device. Dave arrives and Eli advices Adam to act like the restroom insident never happened - Adam takes Eli's advice. In Cry Me A River (2), Eli is seen with Adam walking down a hallway and catching Dave in the girl's bathroom. Eli also watches as Adam and Dave fight. In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1), Adam calls Eli's stalker, Imogen, "psycho" after she states that Eli punched her and is seen wearing tampons up her nose, in truth she "tripped". In this episode Adam is first seen talking to Eli before school starts, and following him when he talks to Clare. In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2), Eli tries asking Adam to help him. Eli tells him his anti-anxiety pills are killing his creativity and that he needs Adam to keep his pills just until he finishes writing the play for his drama class. Adam refuses - he tells Eli to ask his doctor for different pills. Eli gets upset and shouts, but Adam doesn't want to get in the way of Eli's therapy so he dismisses him. Adam moves away to start his broadcast on Degrassi Radio and sees that Imogen, the girl he called "Psycho" the previous day, took Eli's pills instead. In Lose Yourself (2), Adam helps Clare find out what Eli is up to since he hired Jake for the school play. In Dead and Gone (2), Adam arrives with Drew and Katie and he is there when Katie spots Bianca. Adam points out that Bianca's boyfriend still wants to kill Drew. Drew says he was there for both Adam and Katie and he wants to be there for Bianca too. Adam and Eli serve as waiters at the prom. He is cleaning up Drew's table and sees Bianca sitting alone. Bianca says she's sorry for what she did to him and they dance. She says she was an idiot for not wanting to be his ballroom partner, as they would have killed it. Adam gets shot by Vince, who shows up at the prom to get Bianca. Eli is the first to realize that Adam got hurt and points this out to the others. Drew promises Adam he will be at the hospital soon. Clare and Eli are with Adam at the hospital. Clare asks Adam what being shot feels like and he says it feels like a warm hug on a cold day. Eli points out that girls like scars and Adam jokes again that he now has another thing to explain when he takes his shirt off. His mother arrives and is relieved to see that he is alright. When Drew, Katie, and Bianca arrive at the hospital, Drew hugs Adam and although he is glad to see his brother, he says he is still sore. Drew promises Adam that he'll be his butler. In Need You Now (1), Eli tells Adam that he pawned Bullfrog’s guitar to buy the camera for Imogen, and when Eli can’t find Imogen at her house or get a hold of her by phone he freaks out because he’s convinced she’s cheating on her. In Need You Now (2), When Eli is suspicious of Imogen, he confides in Adam, who suggests that he play it cool, but Eli is obsessed with finding out the truth. Since Imogen lied about her whereabouts the night before, Eli and Adam sneak into Fiona's, against Adam's suggestion. When Eli yells at Imogen, Adam says we should let them have a girl's night and leave them alone, then Eli gets furious of Adam, Imogen and Fiona and yells out, "Go to hell! All of you!" (including Adam), then leaves Fiona's condo. Season 12 In Come As You Are (2), Clare wasn't able to go to the Arcade Fire concert with Eli because of her internship, Eli asks Adam to come with him. In Got Your Money (2), Eli goes to the dance to cheer on Adam when he performs with his Band because Clare couldn't make it due to being busy with her internship. In Sabotage (2), Eli mentions to Adam that he wants to throw Clare a surprise 17th birthday party at Fiona's loft. Adam later on tries to tell Eli to get Clare a gift and Eli thinks of getting her job back at the Interpreter, which does not work out. In Scream (1), Eli is telling Adam that he has to go and help Clare. Adam asks if the secret is so important that he has to abandon the play. Fiona interrupts and tells Eli that Simpson made them stop selling tickets and needs to talk to him ASAP so he gave Adam the ticket box. In Scream (2), when Tristan goes missing, they both discuss which one of them should be his replacement. Becky then volunteers to do it and they both agree to it. In [[Doll Parts (2)|'Doll Parts (2)']], Adam is hiding his bruised and bloody nose behind the Degrassi bulletin board outside of school. As he peeks around it, Eli covers him and whispers "Why are we hiding?" and Adam answers "I don't want Becky to see me like this." Eli turns around and looks astounded at his nose. He asks "Who's fist did you run into?" and Adam assures him that it isn't broken. Adam asks if he can tell people that he punched him, but Eli chuckles, declines and walks away. In Tonight, Tonight, Eli and Clare attend Battle of the Bands, most likely to support Adam, as he is performing with his band WhisperHug Season 13 In All I Wanna Do, Adam is informed by Eli on how to treat Clare in the hospital via email and Eli gets mad at him for telling Clare about it. In''' Young Forever, Eli and Clare discuss the memories they had with Adam and decide to make a memorial video for him. He attends Adam's memorial and watches his completed video and cries during Drew's speech about Adam. Season 14 In '''Finally (2), Eli smiles to Adam's memorial video at the Class of 2014 graduation. Quotes *Adam: "Booyah!" Sav: "Dude, booyah?" Eli: "Who are you?" * Adam: "How are you two anyway?" * Eli: "Complicated." * Adam: "Sounds like a Eli Relationship." Trivia *"The Misfits" is a name given to the Adam, Eli, Clare trio by fans. They were not referred to the misfits on screen. *They were both fans of Dead Hand. *Adam was also best friends with Eli's girlfriend, Clare. *They played video games at each other's houses. *Adam helped Clare sneak into Eli's house. *Eli and Clare were the first people at Degrassi to know that Adam was an FTM. *Adam knew about Julia before Clare did. *They read comic books together. *They both have had a conflict with Mark Fitzgerald. Both have fought him and remained disliking him. *They are both friends/on good terms with Imogen Moreno, Alli Bhandari, Clare Edwards, Dave Turner, Fiona Coyne, Mike Dallas, and (to an extent) Becky Baker. *They both dated a girl who was a Christian. Adam dated Becky, and Eli dated Clare. *Both became best friends because of Sav. *They both share the same line: "Go to hell." *They both have punched someone in the nose. Adam punched Skulz and Eli punched Dallas. *They both have had a conflict with Becky Baker. Eli had a confict with her due to using homosexuality in the school play, while Adam had a conflict with her due to him being transgender. However, Eli now seems to be on good terms with her, and Adam dated her. *They both were involved and in Romeo and Jules. Adam was Stage Manager and Eli was the Director. *They both are disliked by Luke Baker. *They both saw Sav as a role model. *They were both romantic interests of and kissed Imogen Moreno but only Eli dated her. *Both have been in a car crash, but only Eli survived. Both crashes happened in the midst of emotional distress while communicating with their girlfriends over the phone. Eli's crash was intentional and Adam's was accidental. *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department. Gallery EliPooringWater.jpg 1000px-Omghahhahaha.jpg adam&eli.jpg misfits4lyf.jpg mbic.jpg poor adam.jpg Tumblr m8qzpsPOQa1r5uoxco1 500.png Imogen-moreno-gallery.jpg Swerw3.jpg Shge3.jpg Sdjfus0.jpg Ujoier.jpg 1139-2.jpg 1138-10.jpg 8uoiio.png 7899u.png Rassi-misfits-adam-eli-clare-17167454-400-225.jpg Normal 1009 (115).jpg AE2.jpg 1.5.png 1.3.png Adam Eli.jpg Degrassi 13g 03 hr.jpg Degrassi 13g 04 hr.jpg Eliadam.PNG tumblr_lqmb47VTiX1qd0msq.jpg untitled11111.png vlcsnap-2012-04-05-14h07m15s151.jpg misfits-degrassi-misfits-adam-eli-clare-17167916-400-225.jpg 0332.jpg Adam and Eli forever.jpg Degrassi-now-or-nhever-1108-1109-adam-eli-b4m.jpg downlofhhad.jpg Adam_andd_eli.jpg 14984_551084014902297_175929312_n.jpg 16597_551083228235709_1021046785_n.jpg 58208_551083954902303_733066230_n.jpg 217803_551083748235657_113347698_n.jpg 217812_551083361569029_1983828874_n.jpg 394877_551084871568878_393293341_n.jpg 422271_551083341569031_1802134961_n.jpg 530681_551084074902291_244355211_n.jpg 538496_551083734902325_337020372_n.jpg 541799_551083331569032_1440280879_n.jpg 542100_551083914902307_396893046_n.jpg Halo-pt-2-10.jpg Normal 1012 (42).jpg Cmr012.PNG Eli & Adam In Their Degrassi Unifoms In A Degrassi Classroom Looking At Clare.jpg Eli & Adam In Their Degrassi Uniforms at Degrassi With Eli Smirking & Adam Looking At Clare.jpg Vlcsnap-13802476.png S1043-02.jpg Jesus-etc-pt1-10.jpg Normal 1015 (13).jpg Adam-eli.png Degrassi-lookbook-1109-adam.jpg Umbrelladfdf.PNG Halortret.PNG Cmr013.PNG Degrassi-lookbook-1107-eli.jpg Normal 1011 (135).jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Conflicts